Mas Allá De Lo Que Ves
by Sil-bD9
Summary: Hipo se encuentra con una chica,mientras exploraba la isla junto a Chimuelo.Lo que no sabe,es que los vikingos piensan que ella esta trayendo desgracias a la isla,por su "peculiaridad".Hipo no permitirá que ella se vaya, y Astrid no permitirá que se quede


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la magnifica película "How to train you Dragon". Esto lo hago sin fines lucrativos._

**Mas allá de lo que ves**

Summary:

Hipo se encuentra con una chica, mientras exploraba la isla junto a Chimuelo. Lo que no sabe, es que los vikingos piensan que ella esta trayendo desgracias a la isla, por su "peculiaridad". Hipo no permitirá que ella se vaya, y Astrid no permitirá que se quede.

Glosario:

-hablar-

"_pensar"_

**Cap. 1: Encuentro en el bosque.**

-Vamos Chimuelo, tiene que haber algo interesante por aquí..- dijo el castaño, en su actividad de todos los días: explorar el espeso bosque de su isla, La Isla Mema.

Abriéndose paso entre los arbustos y los molestos insectos, encontró un hermoso y amplio acantilado. El, y su dragón mascota, Chimuelo, habían subido ya casi toda la montaña que llevaban explorando hace como dos meses.

-Wow!- exclamo lento- Ven a ver esto, Chimuelo!- y le indico que se acerque

El gran dragón de escamas azabache y ojos esmeralda derribo los arbustos facilmente, y como si no pasara nada, se situó al lado de su dueño, observando el increíble paisaje.

-Es asombroso.. hemos subido casi todo- dijo volteandose, para ver lo poco de montaña que le quedaba- seguro en dos días la terminamos- y se volvió al paisaje _"A Astrid le encantara esto.."_ y se escucho un crujido.- que fue eso?- dijo rápidamente, volteandose

Su dragón se puso en forma de ataque en seguida, sus dientes le salieron, y comenzó a rugir hacia donde provenía el ruido.

Otro crujido

-Ch..Chimuelo?- dijo el castaño, situándose detrás de su dragón

Una amplia y negra figura se abalanzo sobre el aire, Hipo cerro sus ojos y se agarro firmemente a Chimuelo, que no bajo la guardia ni un segundo.

Hipo fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

-Pero que..?- dijo asombrado, observando a la hermosa criatura que tenia enfrente a sus ojos. Un Furia Nocturna, mas pequeño que Chimuelo, y en vez de tener los ojos esmeralda, los tenia de color violeta brillante.

-Hipo!- escucho a una voz conocida llamarle- Hipo!- se volvió a escuchar- Hipo. Ahí estas!- y Astrid bajo de su dragón azul, sin darse cuenta de la bestia que tenia detrás

-A.. Astrid..no..- dijo Hipo, sumamente asustado.

-Hipo, donde te has metido? Tu padre esta buscándote por todo el lugar.. quiere que les enseñes a los menores como entrenar dragones y.. p..porque me estas mirando así?- y Hipo le señalo hacia el Furia Nocturna, justo detrás de ella. Astrid dio un enorme grito y fue corriendo detrás de Hipo.

-Shh! No grites! Lo vas a asustar!- dijo Hipo, frunciendo el ceño, sin despegar la vista del otro dragón, que no bajaba la guardia.

-Ah, si? Pues, no parece, sabes?- dijo asustada- de donde lo quitaste?

-Yo no lo quite de ninguna parte!- dijo defendiéndose- Apareció solo!

-Como sea..- dijo y miro de vuelta al dragón- mira! Tiene un rombo dibujado en su frente!

-es cierto- dijo el, observando la marca entre sus ojos violeta, un largo y delgado rombo rosa- como se lo pusieron? No puedo nacer con eso..

-eso que importa!- dijo ella- vámonos de aquí, ahora!

-No, aguarda..- dijo y dio un paso al frente- me voy a acercar..

-Hipo, estas loco? Te podría ma..

-Shh!- la callo- dejame esto a mi

Hipo fue acercándose poco a poco, mientras Astrid le miraba asustada, y Chimuelo se preparaba por si "algo" sucedía. El otro dragón no se movió ni medio milímetro, permaneció estático, sin gruñir ni parpadear, hasta que lentamente, Hipo, poso su mano sobre su frente, y el dragón solo cerro sus ojos, al igual que hace 3 meses, lo hizo Chimuelo, cuando lo toco por primera vez.

-No hace nada..- susurro- Es, muy diferente a Chimuelo.. – dijo acariciándola, y buscando diferencias y similitudes- Es mucho mas pequeño, tiene estos brillantes ojos violeta, tiene pestañas largas, rasgos mas finos.. y esta.. extraña marca.. – dijo, rosando con su dedo el contorno de la marca fina rosa- esta perfectamente echa.. pero con que? Crees que con pintura de caracolas?

-De echo, es un tatuaje echo de tinta floral rosa, que se consigue de las hierbas finas del oriente- dijo una voz femenina extraña

-Quien dijo eso?- dijo Hipo exaltado, volteandose a ver de donde provenía la voz, mientras que Astrid se ocultaba mas entre las alas de Chimuelo.

-Yo lo hice..- dijo alguien, desde lo alto de un árbol. Hipo veía la silueta de una chica, pero no conseguía ver con claridad. La chica en medio segundo salto del árbol quedando a dos metros de Hipo.

Era una chica delgada y voluptuosa, tenia el cabello castaño largo y liso, hasta el final del trasero, con un flequillo espeso hacia un lado cubriendo una parte de un ojo. Sus ojos eran celestes muy claros, tenia la nariz fina y respingona, labios bien delineados pintados de un rojo claro. Llevaba puesto un vestido corto 15 centímetros antes de la rodilla, era ajustado hasta la cintura y luego suelto y hinchado, se notaba que tenia muchas telas gruesas y extrañas, de tonos rosa opacos, color vino y crema, y con mangas cortas y cuello redondo. En sus pies llevaba unas botas con cordón (como esas de explorador) marrones y gastadas. Y llevaba muchas pulseras y anillos puestos.

-Q.. quien eres tu?- dijo Hipo

-Me llamo Candace.. y por lo que veo, le has agradado a mi dragona..- dijo mirando hacia ella- ven, Luna- dijo dulcemente y la dragona vino rápidamente hacia ella, enredando su larga cola entre las piernas de la castaña- ahora.. quienes son ustedes?

-Soy Hipo, ella es Astrid, y el es Chimuelo.. mi dragón- dijo Hipo, señalando a cada uno

-Hmm.. vikingos- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y algo maliciosa.

Astrid se fijo en la chica que acababa de aparecer, no podía evitar sentirse celosa. Observo cada detalle, y ahí estaba, justo como lo sospechaba.

-Hipo, aléjate de esta porq..- y Luna, la dragona avanzo como para atacarla, y Astrid grito de nuevo.

-Luna, basta.- dijo ella

-H.. hipo.. ella es una bruja!- dijo Astrid

-que?

-Lo descubriste, eh?- dijo Candace riendo traviesamente

-que?- dijo Hipo, cautivado por la belleza de Candace

-Si! – dijo Astrid, y apunto- mira su collar! Es el símbolo de las brujas!

-tu amiga tiene la razón, Hipo.. soy una bruja- dijo ella sonriendo

-como sabes mi nombre?

-Soy una bruja- y amplio la sonrisa

-debemos llevarla a tu padre- dijo Astrid

-que? Claro que no! Ella no nos hizo nada!

-Hipo! Es una bruja! Traerá desgracia y magia oscura a la isla!

-descuida rubita, no pienso acercarme a su pueblo..- dijo ella, metiéndose en la conversión

-Hipo- dijo Astrid, insistiendo

-No

-Hipo!- volvió a decir, enfureciéndose

-No, Astrid! No podemos prejuzgar a todo el mundo! Así también lo hacíamos con los dragones! Y mira ahora!- dijo, reprochandola- esperaremos a ver si enserio ella trae desgracias, o "magia oscura" como tu lo dices.. mientras, que se quede aquí… no ha molestado a nadie- dijo y se volvió a mirar a la hermosa castaña, que le sonreía muy agradecida.

-Bien- dijo Astrid, abriendo bien su boca- pero si algo llega a pasar.. no dudes en que yo misma la echare de aquí- dijo, enfadada y celosa- Me voy- dijo, y se subió a su dragón, y alzo vuelo- tu padre te espera!- grito enfurecida

-Ya voy!- dijo Hipo, algo harto de su actitud "vikinga", cuando vio que se alejo, se volvió a la muchacha

-gracias por defenderme, hipo- dijo ella, acercándose mas- no quieres pasar a tomar algo?

-eh? Pasar a donde?- dijo algo embobado

-a mi casa, claro..- dijo risueña

-ehm.. donde esta?-dijo mirando por todos lados, provocando que la chica riera

-Ven- dijo y le tomo de la mano- no tengas miedo, y no te sueltes- le sonrió

-no soltarme?- _"eso significa que.."_ no le dio el tiempo ni para pensar, cuando la muchacha dio un enorme salto hasta una rama altísima, llevándolo a el consigo, de la mano, fue saltando de rama en rama, que estaban a bastante distancia, hasta llegar a la ultima, que era donde se situaba una enorme casa del árbol, oculta entre las ramas.- wow.. como, puedes saltar de ese modo?- dijo tartamudeando, provocando otra risita a la chica

-Mi padre me enseño, eso es poco.. se mucho mas- dijo sonriendo y abriendo la puerta de su casa, dejando a Hipo boquiabierto.

El balcón de la casa(la parte de afuera) estaba adornado con miles de luces de todos los colores, y lamparas de muchas formas y tamaños, también estatuas y telas exóticas. La parte de adentro era increíblemente amplia para una casa del árbol, tenia varias puertas y sectores. La sala principal tenia un juego 4 de sillones de diferentes tamaños hechos de paja, con muchas telas encima para que estas no te pinchen, la casa estaba llena de alfombras y cortinas con diferentes telas, gruesas y pesadas, y toda la casa estaba alumbrada por las mismas lamparas de diferente tamaño, color y forma. Tenia varias estatuas, y cosas raras, luego estaba su habitación con el mismo aspecto, con una cama echa de algodón y plumas y forrada por una colcha grande y gruesa, luego estaba su cocina, con una olla y estantes de comida y leña y con un pequeño horno a leña. Luego estaba la ultima habitación, que debería ser la de hechizos y cosas de bruja, con miles de frascos, libros y cosas extrañas. Era una casa verdaderamente admirable.

-tu la hiciste?- dijo Hipo, mirando la casa

-Si, hace mucho tiempo- dijo observando los torpes movimientos de Hipo, que se le hacian condenadamente tiernos

-hace cuanto estas aquí?- dijo Hipo, abriendo un grueso libro forrado en cuero

-dos días..- respondió ella, que continuaba observandolo

-y en dos días hiciste todo esto?- dijo despegando sus ojos del viejo libro.

-Claro que no- dijo riendo- soy una bruja.. empaco mi casa- dijo y le guiño un ojo, provocando un terrible sonrojo en el castaño

-Ser bruja debe ser genial..- dijo, aun sonrojado, volviendose al libro

-No lo es- dijo ella- al lugar que vas, no importa cual sea.. eres odiada- dijo y le sonrió tristemente

- pues, entonces todos son unos idiotas..- dijo el, cerrando el libro

-es la primera ves que alguien me defiende- dijo acercándose peligrosamente- nunca nadie.. antes.. lo ha hecho..- dijo susurrandole en el oído- sabes?- Hipo trago saliva duramente, estaba tan embobado que no se podía mover- Gracias, Hipo- y le dio un suave y lento beso en la mejilla, y luego retrocedió, para quedar cara a cara con el

-y..yo, e.., no tienes.. no tienes que agradecer..- dijo apenas articulando las palabras, estaba tan sonrojado que parecía que su cara se iba a incendiar en cualquier momento, y luego lo noto, ella también estaba sonrojada, y eso provocó que se sonroje aun mas, si era eso posible.

-si tengo que- dijo sonriendole, y fue caminando hasta una ventana, moviendo un poco una de las gruesas cortinas- esta anocheciendo, sera mejor que busque a luna..

-Ya es de noche? Wow..- dijo y se acerco a ella- tengo que irme, mi papa me estará buscando como loco..

-oh..- dijo ella algo triste- esta bien.. eh, yo..

-volveré mañana- dijo el, sonriendole- si no tienes problemas, claro

-Claro que no! Me encantaría!- dijo sonriendole ampliamente.

-y traeré un poco de comida para Luna también- dijo el- nos vemos- y la despidió con su mano, y salio por la puerta- eh.. Candace?

-Dejame adivinar- dijo ella riendo- no sabes como bajar?- y salio al balcón con el

-adivinaste- rió el

-ves la cubeta de allá?- dijo apuntando una gran cubeta de metal- pon uno de tus pies ahí y baja, hay una gran roca contrastando el peso abajo, eso permitirá que bajes lento- dijo sonriendo, Hipo hizo lo que dijo, colocando su pie de metal en la cubeta- t.. tu, no tienes un pie?- dijo Candace, triste y asustada

-larga historia- dijo sonriendo- te la cuento mañana, nos vemos- dijo y bajo por la cubeta, Candace se asomo por el balcón y lo vio bajar

-Adiós!- grito sonriendo, y el se despidió con la mano, monto a Chimuelo y fueron volando

"_N__os veremos mañana, Candace.."_

**CONTINUARA…**

Notas de la Autora: 

Fin del primer capitulo chicos! No puedo creer que ya lo termine.. tenia esta idea rondandome en la cabeza hace semanas y al fin la hice realidad, espero continuarla pronto, y espero que les guste también, amo esta película, me cautivo completamente desde que la vi, en fin.. ojala les haya gustado!

**Dejen sus reviews! Son MUY importantes para mi!**

Besos y Suerte!

Sil.-


End file.
